


Orac's Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [7]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "My friend you may take it from me - blow your own trumpet," from Ruddigore by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orac's Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Solo: Orac and chorus of crew

Orac:  
I really must protest at this!  
All these buffets and bashes and jolts!  
I've been flung on the deck  
And my cells are a wreck  
I shall end as a bucket of bolts.  
The calm of Aristo I miss  
'Twas paradise personified  
Where implosions atomic  
Weren't used for crew frolic  
Nor love of speed chess gratified.

Chorus:  
He's more brainy than you can conceive  
Every fact known to man he'll retrieve  
Ever patient and gracious  
And seldom loquacious  
Renowned for his great joie de vivre.

Orac:  
Your questions are often futile  
Your objectives are rarely distinct  
How I yearn for retirement   
When each fresh requirement  
Compels me to snap, be succinct!  
When I tell you the plan is facile  
It is merely a statement of fact  
It strong language provokes  
There's no pleasing some folks  
But my vast self esteem stays intact

Chorus:  
He's more brainy than you can conceive  
Every fact known to man he'll retrieve  
Ever patient and gracious  
And seldom loquacious  
Renowned for his great joie de vivre. 

Orac:  
Every time that some trivial affair  
Should demand my attention so sage   
I'll say "what is it now?"  
Then we'll have a big row  
Before I will my circuits engage.  
Then back to research I'll repair  
If Avon remembers my key  
Tho' somewhat irascible  
His intellect's passable  
And both of us scorn corps d'esprit.

Chorus:  
He's more brainy than you can conceive  
Every fact known to man he'll retrieve  
Ever patient and gracious  
And seldom loquacious  
Renowned for his great joie de vivre.

Orac:  
On that shuttle 'twas Vila or me  
My dispatch would've been a bad move  
I had to think fast  
Or the die would be cast  
Of my logic I'm sure you approve  
Come in now, number seventy-three  
It appears that your number is up  
No person of sense  
Surely could take offence  
At this petty storm in a teacup

Chorus:  
He's more wily than we had conceived  
Over colleagues' distress he's not grieved  
A nosey curmudgeon  
In constant high dudgeon  
From Gauda he'll not be retrieved.

 


End file.
